Nur ein Becher Kaffee
by Caboose510
Summary: Kleiner AU One Shot. Würde mich freuen wenn mir jemand beim übersetzen helfen würde.


**Ein Becher Kaffee**

"Oh man", fluchte der 18 jährige Jaune Arc, Schüler des Beacon Colleges, als ihm sein Becher mit heißen Kaffee aus der Hand rutschte und auf dem Asphalt der Bushaltestelle aufschlug. "Also einer dieser Tage mal wieder", murmelte der Blonde genervt, während er auf die, sich ausbreitende, Kaffeelache vor sich auf dem Boden blickte. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Armband Uhr entschied er, dass noch genug Zeit für einen neuen Becher aus dem Automaten sein sollte. _"Ohne genug Koffein schlafe ich bei Oobleck gleich wieder ein"_ , dachte er verdroßen, während er in seinem Portmonaie nach Kleingeld kramte. "Heute ist einfach nicht mein Tag", stöhnte der Student genervt, und schlug bei jedem Wort seinen Kopf leicht gegen die Maschine. Sollte es Götter geben, können diese mich nicht leiden, entschied er. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm. "Ja", brummte er ohne sich umzudrehen. "Funktioniert, der Automat nicht?", fragte die Frau unsicher. "Doch er funktioniert hervorragend, wenn man Kleingeld hat", sagte er und drehte sich endlich um. Smaragdgrüne Augen schauten ihn in einer Mischung aus Neugier und Sorge an. Die Augen gehörten zu einer attraktiven jungen Frau, die ihre feuerroten Haare in einem Pony bis zur Hüfte trug. Die Unbekannte hatte eine Schuluniform des Haven Colleges an. "Oh Hey, was machst du so hier?", fragte er unbeholfen und mit dämlichem Lächeln. _"Du bist ein wahrer Ladykiller",_ schimpfte er sich im Gedanken selbst. "Nur schnell einen Kaffee holen bevor mein Bus kommt", sagte sie freundlich lächelnd. "Ja das selbe hatte ich auch vor", antwortete er verlegend lächelnd. "Darf ich dich einladen?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Maschine hinter ihm. "Äh, Danke, Nein, das wäre mir unangenehm", stotterte er nervös. "Bitte, ich bestehe darauf", beharrte der Rotschopf, immer noch freundlich lächelnd. Bevor er weiter diskutieren konnte, hatte sie bereits Geld für zwei Kaffees eingeworfen und auf den entsprechenden Button für 2 Becher mit Milch und Zucker gedrückt. "Danke", sagte er kleinlaut, als sie ihm seinen Becher reichte. "Du gehst nach Beacon", stellte sie fest und deutete auf seine Uniform. Während die Unbekannte die typisch weißen Akzente des Haven Colleges trug, hatte er das rote Tartanmuster seines Colleges. "Und du nach Haven", sagte er und nippte an seinem Kaffee. "Verdammt ist der heiß", fluchte der Blonde, sich Luft zuwedelnd. Ein helles Lachen entfuhr der Rohaarigen die sofort danach schuldbewusst ein leises "Entschuldige", hinterher sagte. "Schon okay", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Oh da ist mein Bus", rief die Fremde und lief mit dem Kaffee in der Hand zu ihrer Haltestelle. "Bye", rief sie noch über ihre Schulter und winkte ihm zum Abschied. Immer noch winkend stand er perplex da und schaute dem Bus mit der schönen Unbekannten hinterher.

Den ganzen Tag hatte er immer wieder an die Rothaarige denken müssen. An sich war es nur ein Becher Kaffee gewesen, schwarzes Wasser mit Koffein. Doch war diese kleine Geste einer Fremden Person das Highlight seines Tages gewesen. Weiss hatte ihm, wie so oft, einen Korb gegeben, nachdem er sie zum wiederholten male nach einem Date gefragt hatte. Oobleck und Goodwitch hatten ihn zum Rapport wegen seinen Noten bestellt und Cardin, hatte ihm, wie jeden Tag, das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Gedankenverloren lag er in seinem Bett und versuchte den Lärm, den seine sieben Schwestern machten, zu ignorieren. Lionne und Noir stritten sich mal wieder, während Larranja und Marroia ihr bestes gaben die beiden anzufeuern. Genervt stöhnend rollte sich der Blonde hin und her, während er versuchte die Stimmen aus dem Geschoss über ihm zu ignorieren. Das Einzig gute war, das er das Kellergeschoss für sich hatte, auch wenn er selbst als sehr klischeehaft empfand, das er als Student im Keller seiner Eltern lebte. Gedankenverloren schaute er an die Decke und wunderte sich was die Fremde wohl gerade tat.

 _"Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt",_ fluchte Jaune immer wieder im Gedanken als er sprintend zum Busbahnhof eilte. _"Goodwitch wird mich lynchen wenn ich schon wieder zu spät komme",_ dachte er panisch. Keuchend und hustend erreichte er seine Haltestelle, sogar eine Minute bevor sein Bus kommen sollte. Vorn übergebeugt, nach Atem ringend blickte er auf den davon fahrenden Haven Bus. Die Rothaarige winkte ihm zu und deutete auf etwas hinter ihm. Irritiert blickte Jaune sich um und sah auf der Bank einen Becher mit einem Zettel daran.

 _\- Für einen guten Start in den Tag : ) -_

Ungläubig starrte er auf den Zettel und las ihn wieder und wieder. Wieso tat dieses Mädchen dies? Jaune konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Wieder war es ein Becher mit Kaffee, der den Höhepunkt seines Tages bildete. Ungläubig stieg er in seinen Bus und wunderte sich über die schöne Fremde. Morgen würde er definitv früher da sein und sich revanchieren.

Um wirklich nicht zu Spät zu sein, hatte er seine kleine Schwester Melyna auf ihn selbst angesetzt. Der kleine Blonde Wirbelwind war gnadenlos in sein Zimmer gestürmt und hatte ihn bereits um 6 Uhr Morgens aus dem Bett geholt. Gewusst hatte er worauf er sich mit diesem Weckdienst einlässt- Es änderte aber nichts daran, dass das kleine Mädchen ihn fast eine halbe Stunde zugeschwallt hatte mit Geschichten ihrer Puppen. So sehr er seine kleine Schwester auch liebte, Melyna war wirklich anstrengend manchmal. Die Gedanken an seine Familie abschüttelnd wechselte Jaune in einen leichten jog über bis zum Busbahnhof. Sein Blick wanderte umher, weder war ein Kaffee noch die Rothaarige zusehen. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass er sogar 10 Minuten vor der Abfahrt der Busse da war. Entschlossen diesmal der Fremden einen Kaffee zu kaufen wartete er vor dem Automaten und hielt nach ihr Ausschau. "Endlich da ist sie", frohlockte Jaune leise vor sich hin und zog sofort zwei Getränke. "Hey, danke dir für die letzten beiden Tage", lächelte er und hielt ihr einen der Becher hin. "Gerne, es freut mich wenn ich dir eine kleine Freude machen konnte", antwortete sie ebenfalls lächelnd, während sie den Kaffee entgegen nahm. "Kürbiskernbrötchen?", fragte sie und hielt eine Tüte mit zwei der Backwaren hoch. Nickend stimmte der Blonde zu und zusammen setzten sie sich auf eine der Bänke. Immer wieder schüchterne lächeln austauschend aßen und tranken beide in angenehmer Stille. "Sehen wir uns Morgen wieder?", fragte Jaune als der Bus der Rothaarigen in die Station einfuhr. "Selbe Zeit, selber Ort", antwortete sie und verabschiedete sich mit einer zögerlichen Umarmung. _"Sie duftet nach Kirschen",_ dachte er als er das Parfüm der jungen Frau einatmete. "Bye bis Morgen", winkte er ihr hinterher.

Schmunzelnd musste Jaune an die Verwunderung seines besten Freundes Ren denken. Wie er an einem Oobleck/Port Tag mit einem seeligen lächeln in die Schule kommen konnte. Lächelnd hatte er den Kaffeebecher hochgehalten. "Es ist nur ein Becher Kaffee", hatte sein stoischer Freund gesagt. Den Teil mit der schönen Rothaarigen hatte er ihm nicht erzählt, sonst würde Nora, Rens Kindheitsfreundin, ihm nicht mehr in ruhe lassen mit dieser Thematik. Heute Morgen, war der Blonde noch früher aufgestanden und hatte Brötchen belegt. Nicht das er eine Ahnung hatte was die Fremde mochte, aber er hatte extra gesunde und leichte Sachen gekauft. Beim gestrigen Treffen mit ihr war ihm, die athletische Figur der Frau erst wirklich aufgefallen. Daraus hatte er gefolgert, dass sie sich entsprechend ernähren müsste. Er hoffte wirklich das er mit seiner Vermutung richtig liegen würde. Bevor er in den Straßenblock vor dem Busbahnhof einbiegen konnte, wurde er von einer großen und breit gebauten Gestalt abgefangen. "Hey Lark sieh mal, Jauney-Boy bringt uns was zu essen", lachte Cardin Winchester laut, während er die Tüte mit dem Essen aus der Hand des Blonden riss. "Hat deine Mami die für uns gemacht?", fragte der blauhaarige Sky Lark mit hämischem Grinsen im Gesicht. "Gib das wieder her", flehte Jaune und versuchte die Tüte aus den Händen des größeren zu reißen. "Na sieh mal an, Jauney-Boy kann ja doch zähnchen zeigen", höhnte der größere und maßigere Schläger. Normalerweise hätte er vor seinen Peinigern gekuscht und hätte sich nicht gewehrt, aber irgendetwas in ihm wollte diesesmal nicht zurückstecken. "Kauf dir deinen eigenen Scheiß und gib mir meine Sachen zurück", knurrte Jaune und wollte wieder nach seinem Eigentum greifen, doch die kräftige Pranke von Cardin zuckte vor, packte ihm am Kragen und hob ihn mühelos hoch. "Was willst du kleine Made sonst machen? Zu Mami laufen und heulen?", zischte ihn der Schläger an. "Sind das Freunde von dir?", ertönte eine weibliche Stimme hinter den beiden Teenagern. Sofort zuckten die Köpfe der beiden Schläger und Jaunes herum und schauten auf die rothaarige Teenagerin vom Haven College. "Deine kleine Freundin Jauney-Boy?", grinste Cardin dreckig und nickte zu der jungen Frau. "Lass sie bloß in Ruhe, sonst..", zischte Jaune zornig, doch Cardin und Lark lachten lediglich darüber. "Würdest du ihn bitte los lassen?", bat die Schülerin während sie ihre Tasche behutsam abstellte. "Zieh Leine", schnauzte der massige Schüler und presste sein Lieblingsopfer gegen die Häuserwand, welches hektisch nach Luft rang. "Lass ihn sofort los", sagte sie diesmal energischer. "Lark, stopf ihr das Maul", grunzte Cardin genervt. "Komm her Püppchen", grinste der Blauhaarige lüstern. Während Jaune weiter um Luft kämpfte bemerkte er nicht, die Szene die sich hinter dem Rücken seines Peinigers abspielte. Um ihm herum wurde es dunkel und er nahm die Geräusche seiner Umwelt nur noch gedämpft wahr. Plötzlich strömte wieder Luft in seine Lungen, gierig zog er sie ein, als ob es das letzte mal sein würde. Eine Stimme fragte ihn irgendwas, doch sein Hirn konnte es nicht zu sinnvollen Worten verbinden. Endlich wurde seine Sicht wieder klar und er blickte in das besorgte Gesicht der rothaarigen Fremden. "Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte sie immer wieder besorgt. "Ja, ich glaube Ja", hustete er, nun auf dem Boden sitzend und sich wundernd wann Cardin ihn runtergelassen hatte. "Wo ist Cardin?", fragte er irritiert, während er die Gegend nach seiner Nemesis absuchte. "Er und sein Lakai sind abgehauen", sagte sie mit finsteren Blick die Straße herunter. "Haben sie dir etwas getan?", fragte Jaune sofort besorgt, nachdem sein Verstand wieder auf der Höhe war. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hatte er die Hand der vor ihm hockenden Frau in die seinen genommen. Sichtlich errötet versicherte die Unbekannte ihm, das bei ihr alles in Ordnung sei. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die kleine Tüte mit dem Frühstück in seinen Händen, alles war zermatscht. "Ach verdammt", seufzte er niedergeschlagen, während er die Überreste des Essen betrachtete. "Wir können dir etwas neues zu essen holen", versuchte die, ein wenig irritierte, Fremde ihn zu trösten. "D-d-d-das hatte ich für dich gemacht", flüsterte er mit rotem Gesicht und geschlossenen Augen. Weiche Lippen berührten seine Wange und ein Gewicht lag auf seiner Schulter. Jaune öffnete seine Augen und erblickte, das die Unbekannte sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte und ihren Kopf an seiner linken abgelegt hatte. "Du bist wirklich liebenswert", lachte sie leise. "Verräts du mir deinen Namen?", fragte er. "Pyrrha. Und deiner?", fragte sie eine Melodie summend. "Jaune, Jaune Arc", stellte er sich vor. "Würdest du später mit mir in ein Cafe gehen?", fragte er all seinen Mut aufbringen. "Sehr gerne", antwortete sie strahlend.


End file.
